chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Infernals
An Infernal is a mortal creature somehow infused with elemental fire at birth. This can be the result of circumstance of birth or heritage (including having a fire-focused mage as a parent). Whatever their origin, Infernals find themselves naturals at fire magics and are imbued with a natural intensity, confidence, and passion. Physical Description Infernals appear similarly to their mortal ancestors, but their fiery nature is obvious. They tend to have skin that is hot to the touch, often with a medium to light orangeish hue. Infernal hair colors include those of their mortal heritage, but often have red or orange colors that shine like firelight. They have angular features, and tend to move in explosive bursts of energy. Infernals tend to be stronger and more muscular than others of their mortal heritage. Some Infernals manifest their fiery ancestry visibly in their eyes, hair, and touch. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Infernals. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores Infernals are forceful and have a natural compelling charisma, but can be impulsive and short-tempered. They gain a +2 bonus to Strength and Charisma, but take a -2 penalty to Wisdom. *'Type' Infernals are Humanoids with the Fire subtype as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size '''An Infernal's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed''' An Infernal's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Culture' Infernals occur in any culture their mortal heritage can. *'Lifespan' Infernals have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits * Fire Resistance (Ex) Infernals have fire resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Touch of Fire (Sp) Infernals can use produce flame once per day as a spell-like ability. * Fire Affinity (Su) 'Infernals Bloodragers and Sorcerers with the Elemental (Fire) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Infernal Clerics and Warpriests with the Fire domain or blessing cast their Fire domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Other Racial Traits *'Mortal Heritage 'At character creation, an Infernal must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size, and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Infernal also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits * 'Darkvision 'Infernals can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. Alternate Racial Traits * 'Fueled by Fire(Su) Some Infernals are capable of absorbing ambient fire mana to heal their bodies. Each round that they spend engulfed in nonmagical fire, they heal 1d4 points of damage to a maximum of (their Constitution modifier 1 times their level) '''per day. This trait replaces the '''Fire Affinity trait. * Ifrit Blood (Ex) Some Infernals are descended from Ifriti, Janni of the fire. They gain the Jann subtype. If they are a sorcerer with the Ifriti bloodline, they treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This replaces the Fire Affinity trait. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races